Monarchs of Fidenza
The Monarchs of Fidenza '''were the heads of state and the body of absolute power in the Kingdom. The monarch holds the final say on all state issues and the policy of the state. The dominant house ruling the Kingdom throughout history has been the House of Visconti, with their origins in Corsica and the City of Milan. House VIsconti has been known to produce many strong monarchs in history, but also display traits of weakness and easily manipulated in some cases, most infamously King Filippo III (1678 - 1714) whose reign was dominated by his many favourites. Many times in history, the monarchs have been challenged by nobility and Italian republican ideals, with the ideas of the Italian City State republics as there had been in the Renaissance. However, the monarchy has remained empowered and strong for many years. List of Monarchs This is a comprehensive list of every monarch of Fidenza and Milan up to the present day, 1760. Dates listed are years of reign, not lifespan. '''Visconti Dukes and Duchesses of Milan The House of Visconti, with the support of the Holy Roman Emperor, established a hereditary duchy after the somewhat elective Lordship which preceded it. The Visconti would assert themselves here. * Gian I Galeazzo di Visconti (1395 - 1402) with consort Caterina Visconti * Gian II Maria di Visconti (1402 - 1412) with consort Antonia di Cesena * Filippo I Maria di Visconti (1412 - 1447) with consorts Beatrice di Tenda and Marie di Savoia * Francesco I Cosimo di Visconti (1447 - 1462) with consort Francoise de Valois * Francesco II Galeazzo di Visconti (1462 - 1484) with consort Maria de Trastamara * Isabella I Giovanna di Visconti (1484 - 1487) with consort Francois de Bourgogne * Gian III Maria di Visconti (1487 - 1502) with consort Francesca Sforza * Ludovico I Matteo di Visconti (1502 - 1513 as duke) with consort Giovanna d'Este Visconti Kings and Queens of Milan Milan was declared a Kingdom after expanding significantly in size under Ludovico I the Victorious, ''who conquered vast swathes of Italy for the glory of Milan. He sought for the entire peninsula to be united, which he paved the way for, and with the support of the Holy Roman Emperor, moulded himself a Kingdom to fit the prestige of his realm. * '''Ludovico I Matteo di Visconti (1513 - 1520 ''as King) with consort Giovanna d'Este''' * Isabella II Francesca di Visconti (1520 - 1523) with no consort * Cosimo I Filippo di Visconti (1523 - 1540) with consort Amalia von Habsburg * Filippo II Maria di Visconti (1540 - 1545) with no consort Valois Kings of Milan The House of Valois usurped the throne of Milan from within after King Filippo II went on campaign against the Papal States in territorial ambitions. Supported by the French, Louis I seized the Milanese throne. Discontent with the Valois usurpers led to their deposition in 1553 and return of King Filippo II and the restoration of the Visconti monarchy. * Louis I Francois de Valois (1545 - 1552) with consort Francoise d'Orleans * Louis II Jean de Valois (1552 - 1553) with consort Amelie de Bourbon Visconti Kings and Queens of Fidenza and Milan After Filippo II's restoration to the Milanese throne, he declared a new Kingdom which would merge with Milan and strive for the unification of the entire Italian peninsula. He named this new Kingdom "Fidenza", after the town he fled to after his deposition and the town which gracefully protected him against the French usurpers. * Filippo II Maria di Visconti (1553 - 1555) with consort Giovanna de' Medici * Francesco III Agosto di Visconti (1555 - 1576) with consorts Antoinetta Grimaldi and Maria Sforza * Ludovico II Maria di Visconti (1576 - 1577) with no consort. * Cosimo II Francesco di Visconti (1577 - 1580) with consort Antoinette d'Orleans * Francesco IV Filippo di Visconti (1580 - 1592) with consort Beatrice d'Este * Emmanuele I Bonifacio di Visconti (1592 - 1605) with consort Marie Louise de Bourbon * Maria I Isabella di Visconti (1605 - 1642) with co-monarch Ludovico III * Francesco V Cosimo di Visconti (1642 - 1672) with consort Maria Carlotta von Habsburg * Emmanuele II Filippo di Visconti (1672 - 1678) with consort Maria von Wettin * Filippo III Antonio di Visconti (1678 - 1714) with consort Isabelle Marie de Bourbon * Francesco VI Giovanni di Visconti (1714 - Present) with consort Maria Elisabeth von Wettin